I. Field
The present invention relates generally to messaging systems, and more particularly, to a system for message delivery to field personnel.
II. Description of the Related Art
Advances in technology have provided for increased automation in many industries. For example, in the shipping industry, technology has allowed for the automatic tracking of delivery vehicles as they carry and deliver cargo virtually around the clock. Delivery vehicles now carry and deliver cargo to all parts of the country. For example, in the trucking industry, cargo-carrying tractor-trailers may be driven hundreds or thousands of miles to reach a delivery site. In some cases, the delivery vehicle must make one or more intermediate stops before it reaches its final destination.
Delivery vehicles in the field may communicate with a central dispatch station to receive various types of information. For example, the information may comprise basic information, such as daily status information, or the information may comprise important information, such as critical pick-up, routing, or delivery information.
Typically, vehicles in the field communicate with a dispatch station using a wireless communication system, such as a satellite communication system. These systems allow dispatchers to send text messages to a vehicle display system so that basic and important information can be communicated to the vehicle operator. However, when a text message is received at the vehicle display system, the vehicle operator generally must stop the vehicle to read the message. Stopping the vehicle is recommended for safety reasons, so that the vehicle operator does not lose control of the vehicle while reading the incoming text message.
Unfortunately, having to pull off the road to read an incoming text message is inconvenient for the vehicle operator and may lead to delivery delays. For example, the driver may not want to pull over just to read basic information received from the dispatch center. On the other hand, the vehicle may be at a location where it is not possible to immediately pull over to read the message. In this case, the receipt of the information is delayed because the vehicle operator must wait until it is possible to stop the vehicle before reading the message. Another problem occurs if the operator is away from the vehicle and is unable to receive the message. For example, the operator may be away from the vehicle at an over-night stopping point and therefore unable to receive the incoming message. Thus, current systems have several drawbacks since the vehicle operator must stop to receive both basic and important messages, and must be physically at the vehicle to receive any message.
Therefore, what is needed is a message delivery system that provides fast and reliable delivery of messages to field personnel. The system should operate to allow administrators or field personnel to define how messages are transmitted so that these messages can be reliably received. The system should also operate to alert a vehicle operator to the arrival of an important message so that the vehicle operator can decide whether or not to stop the vehicle to receive the message, or to return to the vehicle if the operator happens to be away from the vehicle when the important message arrives.